The White Tickle Knight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Young Chelsea is visited by an old friend, thanks to Jocu. A gift story for newbienovelistRD and guestsurprise, two of my best friends here on this site. :)


**A gift story for newbienovelistRD and guestsurprise, who both gave me inspiration to create a new OC. :) Here you go, Amigas! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Chelsea and Sir Daniel.**

* * *

 **The White Tickle Knight**

Chelsea was reading a book under one of the trees outside the Grant Mansion while her aunt Rachel was checking the flowerbeds, which were doing really good with the new mulch and the new irrigation system. Just as Rachel stood back up from checking some of the younger flowers, she felt someone pick her up and she let out a startled yelp as she was lifted up, but before she could squirm, she heard a familiar chuckle and turned her head to see a familiar face, but before she could open her mouth, Chelsea screamed and Rachel turned her head to see Chelsea was trying to back up as fast as she could from a tall knight in white armor. A white feather cape floated beside him and as the teenager tried to get away, the knight snapped his fingers and the cape lowered itself to allow him to sit on it and fly after Chelsea.

Rachel turned to Jocu. "Who's that?" She asked the Tickle Monster Prince.

"Someone Chelsea has known, but hasn't seen in a long time," he answered. "Which is why she doesn't remember him."

She grew curious. "Is he one of your tickle knights?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, but he is an ally of mine," he said.

Seeing Rachel still look a bit concerned, he smiled, knowing she was protective of her niece. "Chelsea created him a long time ago, when she was about five years old," he said.

The older woman cocked her head to the side. "Created? Like an imaginary friend?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "Because she was five when she entered foster care and so created him to protect her and cheer her up."

Rachel nodded and saw Chelsea still running as the knight flew after her. "Why is she running from him if she created him though?" She asked. "She's terrified."

"When Chelsea was eight years old, he had to leave on a mission and promised he'd return, but his mission took six years and in those six years, before Chelsea came her to the mansion, the abuse she endured took its toll on her and she forgot about him," Jocu explained. "Which is why he's intent on catching her so that she'll remember him."

She nodded again and then turned to him. "And you just happened to come along for a visit, right?" She asked knowingly.

He smirked at her. "But of course," he said before his hands sneakily began tickling her ribs, making her squeak and laugh as he tickled her.

* * *

Chelsea was still running from the white knight, who managed to keep up with her and she finally had to stop to catch her breath, placing a tree between her and her pursuer, who stood before her, his cape hanging in the air beside him as his white eyes looked at her from under his helmet. "Chelsea, do you really not remember me, young one?" He asked her.

She hid more behind the tree, shaking as she tried to plan out where to run when suddenly, something wrapped around her shoulders and she saw it was the white feather cape and was about to try and get it off when the white silk fabric that made the inside of the cape made her pause and she ran her hands gently over it, feeling the cape embrace her gently. Then, she caught a whiff of a very familiar scent, one that she hadn't smelled in a very long time. "Cotton candy," she said softly.

The knight came around the three to see the girl lost in thought. "I created my cape to serve as not only my cape, but also as transportation and a blanket for you," he said, a smile in his voice. "You came up with the idea when you were seven years old."

She remembered and she looked up at him as he came closer. "Chelsea, I'm sorry I was gone so long," he said.

She looked saddened. "Your mission?" She asked.

"It took longer than I thought it would," he admitted.

The teenager almost knocked him down as she threw herself at him and hugged him. "Sir Daniel," she managed to say as a few tears began to fall from her eyes. He gently rubbed her back as he held her comfortingly.

"Come now, little Chelsea, no tears," he said gently, making a small smile appear on her face before he suddenly lifted her over his head and she let out a giggle. "Remember you said you liked that I was tall because it made you feel taller?"

She nodded, but then remembered something else he'd do when she was younger and had lifted her up into the air, but just as she completed that thought, he began tickling her, making her squeal as she squirmed, but almost forgetting she had also made Sir Daniel super strong, which meant she couldn't escape.

Back at the Mansion, Jocu had chased and caught Rachel, tickling her to pieces before they sat in the shade and Rachel telling her friend that most of the others were out, but some of the aliens were inside sleeping. Ben was also crashing at the Mansion after a hard mission and Rook and Whampire were at Plumber Headquarters. "So Chelsea and I decided to be outside to enjoy the day and let our family members inside get some much needed rest," she said.

Jocu noted the time. "It's nearly noon," he said gently.

"They didn't get home until four o'clock this morning," Rachel explained. "Their mission was a hard one."

Chelsea then came into view, sitting in Sir Daniel's lap as they rode on the white flying feather cape and the young girl went up to her aunt, seeing the red-skinned, four-armed person sitting beside Rachel and he stood up. "Hello, Chelsea," he said with a warm smile. "I must thank you, my dear."

She blinked. "Thank me for what?" She asked curiously.

"For creating Sir Daniel," he said. "He is one of my allies and a good friend of mine."

Seeing her slight confusion, Sir Daniel placed an arm around Chelsea's shoulders. "Surely you've heard of the tickle monster, little one?" He said.

The teenager put two and two together. "You're…the tickle monster?" She asked, glancing at Rachel, who nodded an affirmative.

"Prince Jocu, at your service," Jocu said with a bow.

Chelsea still looked a bit stunned and Jocu smirked at the white knight. "Sir Daniel, I believe she needs convincing," he said.

"Allow me," he said, snapping his fingers. His cape wrapped around Chelsea, this time with the feather side on the inside and the young girl's knees instantly buckled as she began laughing at once, squealing at times and squirming her hardest, but the cape held her securely.

Rachel came up to the two ticklers. "Let me guess, Sir Daniel's cape is like the blanket in your room, Jocu," she said.

"Very similar, yes," said the Tickle Monster Prince as the three watched the teenager seem to get free, but then squealed as the cape gently pulled her back into it and continued to tickle her. "I think she might need a breather, old friend."

Nodding, Sir Daniel snapped his fingers and the feather cape gently flattened out, giving Chelsea the chance to escape before Sir Daniel went over and picked her up, seeing the cape move so that the silk side was facing upward and he gently placed Chelsea in it, making her smile before she suddenly sat up. "Sir Daniel, you don't have to leave, do you?" She asked.

"If a mission comes up, I will have to," he said gently.

Jocu shook his head. "You and her have been separated for far too long, old friend," he said. "It wouldn't be right to be separated again."

He turned to Rachel. "Rachel, do you have room here at the Mansion for another?" He asked.

"We always have room here for more members of the family," she said with a smile.

Chelsea looked hopeful. "Sir Daniel can stay?" She asked eagerly.

The white tickle knight looked at Jocu, who nodded. "If we need your assistance, I will call you," he said as he bid them farewell and headed back for his realm. Sir Daniel turned and scooped up Chelsea into his arms as his cape moved to attach to his shoulders. Holding the young girl in one arm, he chivalrously held out his free arm to Rachel, who took it with a smile, impressed by his manners.

Chelsea hugged her friend. "I can't wait to introduce you to my brother and my family," she said. "I came to the Mansion about a year ago and was adopted by one of the families here."

"I'm eager to meet them," he said. "I can tell they treat you well."

"You can?" She asked.

He nodded. "You're happier, and you're smiling more," he said. "And I've heard good things about the Mansion."

Rachel smiled. "I'll go see about your room while you meet the family," she said, heading upstairs.

Sir Daniel nodded, following Chelsea to meet her family and noticed the young girl stuck close to him and he gently ruffled her hair, to which she giggled before spotting her parents and her younger brother and introducing them to Sir Daniel, who had a feeling that he'd fit in here at the Mansion.

* * *

 **Here is a more detailed description of Sir Daniel. He is six-and-a-half feet tall, wears armor that is pure white, and wears a cape that is white feathers on one side and white silk on the other side. This cape is sentient and is his weapon as anyone caught on the feather side of it is tickled to absolute pieces, while the silk side is more like a warm blanket. The cape can also become like a magic carpet for Sir Daniel to use for transportation. As for Sir Daniel's personality, he holds honor in highest regard and is polite, chivalrous, and brave. He's also very protective of Chelsea, his creator.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
